


Забыл о вечности Дьявол

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Когда-нибудь наступит последний рассвет, что увидят её убийцы. Они сполна отведают его мести. Их предсмертная колыбель — пропитанный кровью снег, их сказка перед сном — усмешка Рамси Болтона. И ничто их не спасёт.«Они ответят за твою боль».
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Myranda





	Забыл о вечности Дьявол

_«You'd look nice in a grave.  
I smile at the moon; death is on my face.  
And if you wait too long,  
Then you'll never see the dawn again»_

— Dead Man's Bones «Werewolf Heart»

Надежду издавна ищут у своих предков. Даже у самых далёких, и даже когда вокруг лишь холодные звёзды, и мир под ногами рушится под трагический реквием из невзгод и разочарований. Ты отчаянно хватаешься за свою веру, пока есть силы, пока бьётся сердце.

Всё тело окутано болью. Она, кажется, ползёт, а потом выпрыгивает из самых потаённых уголков души и нападает, как дикий голодный зверь. Сознание, раздираемое, уже не в силах противиться тому, что она преподносит.

_Нужно больше._

_Нужно ещё._

_Давай. Давай._

От тебя прежнего не останется и кусочка. Теперь ты — боль. Ты собран из неё, как пазл — день за днём, час за часом, волокно за волокном, частица за частицей. Только собирал тебя неумелый ребенок, периодически ударяя кулаком по деталям, когда те не подходили, вызывая лишь мигрень и выбивая из колеи. В голове пустота, лишь неопределённое желание томит существо, вызывая неестественную чесотку под лопаткой. 

По венам несётся жидкий азот, обжигая каждую клетку ледяным огнём, от которого стынет сердце. Всё тело горит, но настоящего огня нет, есть лишь иллюзия, создаваемая измученным сознанием. Есть ты, и весь мир вокруг расплывается, потому что нет возможности приглядеться получше. Есть только ты. Ты и твоя боль.

Прутьями ржавой клетки она сдавливает тело, обрекает на муки. Кажется, ещё немного и от тебя не останется ничего. Совсем ничего, пустота. Пустота, которая будет притягивать, унося с собой последние остатки чистого разума. Всепоглощающая дыра в пространстве разрастается, грозя уничтожить всё то, что тебя окружает: воспоминания, людей, вещи.

Хотел ли ты этого? Определенно, нет. Но мог ли ты этого избежать? Если бы твои ошибки, как неправильно застёгиваемая рубашка, не следовали друг за другом, то всё могло бы быть иначе. _Едва ли_ ты можешь теперь думать о том, чтобы всё изменить. Повернуть время вспять. 

Ты смотришь перед собой и не видишь ничего, перед глазами лишь туман из цветных пятен, что со временем меркнут где-то на задворках разума, руки неистово трясутся, а мозг отказывается принимать настоящее. Он отказывается, потому что то, что видят глаза, неправда. Всё это — кем-то подстроенный фарс, своей нелепостью напоминающий одну из тех балаганных комедий, что так часто показывают приезжие артисты. 

Ты смотришь, но не видишь, ты чувствуешь, но не хочешь чувствовать, как внутри образуется холодная пустота, которая при вдохе больно сжимает сердце, покрывает всё острым льдом. От этого спирает дыхание. В желудке просыпаются собственные черти, что сыграли такую злую шутку с тобой. Ты чувствуешь, как они шевелятся, потягиваются, хрустя позвонками и задевая шипастыми спинами ребра.

Ты смотришь на свои руки, обагрённые чужой кровью, чувствуешь боль в ногах, чувствуешь сквозь подошвы обуви холодный камень. Стоишь, пока _она_ лежит, как-то неестественно прикрыв глаза и закинув голову так, что кожа на шее цвета парного молока натянулась. Молока, в котором теперь сварено твоё сердце. Её карие озорные глаза теперь навеки закрыты, а лицо изуродовано от удара о землю. Ничто не уберегло её, _ты_ не уберег её. Не уберёг от тех, кого считал своими, находящимися под твоей властью. 

_Но стоило коту уйти, как мыши пустились в пляс._

Она рассыпается в твоих руках, буквально на тысячи ярких лепестков, которые когда-то были одним прекрасным цветком. Сейчас она исчезнет, превратится в пожухлую листву, лепестки покроют землю. Но главная часть цветка — это не прекрасный бутон, а корни, которыми он впитывает надежду и веру. Веру в жизнь, веру в прекрасное, веру в себя, в _тебя_. Её сердце всегда будет полным света и тепла, ревности и злости, даже когда остановится совсем. Такой восхитительной ты её и запомнишь.

Каждый свет имеет свою тень. Каждый день имеет свою ночь. И даже самая яркая свеча должна быть погашена. И так же может быть и с самой яркой жизнью. Теперь ты это понимаешь и вдруг осознаёшь, что ваша маленькая интрижка переросла для тебя в нечто большее. Оказывается, ты её _любил_.

Она была чиста, как вода в скоротечной реке, питающей озеро или море. Но всему когда-то должен прийти конец — и твоё сердце не выдерживает, лопается, образуя в груди тугой сгусток крови, комок, мешающий дышать. И они за это поплатятся — той же агонией, тем же страхом.

Напрасно ты кричишь в темноту, ожидая, что кто-то ответит. Луна молчалива, она не слышит твой отчаянный крик. Равнодушная, она лишь тускло сияет в ответ. Где же те звёзды, под которыми ты рос, ради которых жил? Почему они предали тебя? Почему лишили всего? И тебе остаётся одно — вниз, вниз, вниз по склону...

Где-то там, за окном сверкают звезды, но ты не видишь этого. Вокруг лишь тьма, нарушаемая давними образами. Ты слышишь тихие шаги, едва уловимые прикосновения, чувствуешь до боли знакомый запах. Скучаешь ли ты по _ней_? Ты любил, действительно любил её больше жизни, а сейчас ты винишь себя в её смерти... 

Какая ирония, _она научила тебя любить, а ты дал ей умереть._

Мир вокруг не проясняется, но ты слышишь его. _Крик собственной души_. 

Сколько тёмных мыслей роится в твоей голове? Ты, будучи здесь, у её ног, планируешь всё: от мести до триумфальной сладкой победы, от уничтожения врагов до захвата власти над сердцами множества людей...

Ты смотришь на неё, и воспоминания накрывают с головой. Ты видишь её, хитрую и мрачную, но такую восхитительную, вспоминаешь её улыбку, что с виду нежная, но на самом деле коварная. 

Ты сжимаешь кулаки: расправа неминуемо настигнет каждого, так к чему же спешить? Но убийцам нет причин ликовать, ведь месть твоя будет длиться вечно. Враги почувствуют металлический привкус во рту, но не умрут. Не сегодня, не завтра, но они долго будут выплачивать эту кровавую дань.

Какая боль сильнее — физическая или душевная? Для тебя нет разницы — что разочарование в отце, что смертельная рана на её лице. Важна лишь ненависть — то, что может перерасти из обычной обиды в настоящий гнев, гнев в чистом виде. _Без примесей._ Теперь ты сам стал добычей — с вырванными крыльями и пробитой вольной грудью. Эту алеющую пустоту ты знал, но всё равно презирал и очень её боялся; и теперь, когда птица пала, остались лишь перья. Но, словно не огранённый алмаз, ты доведёшь свои чувства до идеала. Тогда душа возьмёт полный контроль над телом — и уже никакая боль не сможет причинить тебе мучения.

Смерть подкрадывается незаметно, её бросок — как бросок змеи, точный, внезапный. Девушка, что была лучиком света в твоей жизни, теперь — бездушное тело с огромной раной на щеке. Кажется, будто она уснула, но вмятина, изуродовавшая аккуратную голову, ясно говорила, что она больше не проснётся.

В её глазах погас всегда такой живой и счастливый с примесью дикости огонёк, смерть уже готова заключить её в свои объятия. Она печальна и прекрасна в своей прощальной полу-улыбке, она уже понимает, как будет скучать по этому чудесному земному миру. Впереди — дорога к Серебряному Поясу, которая означает уход без возврата. Хрупкая и нежная, как крыло птицы, сильная и страстная, как остриё ножа, она покидает мир, так и не успев сполна насладиться жизнью. 

Все люди смертны, но кто-то умирает раньше, кто-то — позже. Любая твоя дорога – это дорога к смерти. И ты это понял, понял так, как смог, как тебе позволили обстоятельства — через кровь, через увечья, через потерю себя настоящего.

— Когда я встретил её, мне было одиннадцать лет, — говоришь ты, сам не знаешь для кого и зачем. Едва ли ты можешь знать ответ, но, наверно, этот фарс предназначался зашедшему мейстеру. Возможно, ты просто пытаешься освежить память, чтобы вновь забыть. Так будет легче — _должно_. — Уже тогда меня все боялись… В отличие от всех других жителей Дредфорта, _она_ меня не боялась.

В какой-то прострации ты нащупываешь рукоять ножа и, как в замедленной съёмке, целуешь её холодный лоб, на миг задержав губы на коже:

— Я отомщу за твою боль, — шепчешь. — Жаль, что ты этого не увидишь.

Мейстер позади зашевелился:

— Милорд, подготовить ли тело к погребению или ритуальному костру?

Ты поднимаешь на старика равнодушный взгляд. Безумная боль заполняет тебя целиком, хлещет ядом по венам и бьётся безумным ритмом в ещё недавно чистом и любящем сердце. Боль потери. Ты больше никогда не сможешь увидеть её, не прижмёшься к её маленькому тельцу и не послушаешь удивительные истории про собачью охоту. Она исчезла, исчезла навсегда в тёмных глубинах смерти. Исчезла, оставив на земле алую лужу покинувшей её жизни.

Пусть горит оно всё адским огнём. Пусть сгорят воспоминания, полные счастья тогда и причиняющие столько боли ныне. Пусть предастся голодным и ненасытным языкам пламени твоя вера в хорошее — ведь она уже никогда не пригодится тебе вновь.

Ни мирный свет луны, ни спокойный лёгкий ветерок не способны усмирить твой гнев и утолить печаль. Как много в мире лжи и неверных решений, как много несправедливости вокруг тебя. Ночной покров скрывает тебя и её тело от посторонних глаз. Только мейстер застыл рядом в ожидании ответа. Он _явно_ тут лишний.

Голосом, будто не принадлежащим тебе, ты говоришь:

— Закопать? _Сжечь_? Это хорошее мясо, отдайте псам!

И покидаешь эту комнату, как пёс, поджав хвост. Подальше от запаха собственного страха и бессилия.

Но время не повернуть вспять.

Когда-нибудь наступит последний рассвет, что увидят её убийцы. Они сполна отведают твоей мести. Их предсмертная колыбель — пропитанный кровью снег, их сказка перед сном — усмешка Рамси Болтона. И ничто их не спасет.

А в голове бьёт набатом данное обещание: « _Они ответят за твою боль_ ».

Теперь ты не чувствуешь агонии, ты погряз в ней, как в жидком болотном киселе. Теперь ты и она — единое целое. Ты утонул в своих чувствах, ты погряз в предвкушении будущих войн. Ты — Война. Ты — Гнев. Ты — четвёртый всадник апокалипсиса во плоти, именуемый Смертью.

Ты — бастард, она — дочь главного псаря.


End file.
